Klaus's Daughter
by xXAngelicBowXx
Summary: Klaus's daughter is all grown up and in high school. When she meets a guy from school, she wonders how Klaus will handle it. Later, she finds out this new guy is part of something bigger, something involving her and Klaus. How will both of them handle it? And, more importantly, how does Klaus handle his daughter trying to be a normal teenager?
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning

My life has been anything but normal.

My name is Kalina Michaelson, nickname 'Kali'. Sixteen years old. I am the daughter of Niklaus Michaelson and Andrea Labonair. People know her as Hayley Marshall. She is a werewolf and my dad is the Original Hybrid—an Original vampire and werewolf combination. That makes him the most powerful creature on the planet. Or so my stepmother, Caroline Forbes, says. Hayley and my father aren't exactly in love with each other. They're just friends who had a one-night-stand with each other and the result of that was…me.

I live in New Orleans. Because my family is complicated, I call my parents by their first names – even my stepmother. It just makes it easier for me because calling 'the most powerful creature' my dad is awkward. I rarely call him 'Father'. Rebekah and Elijah are the only people I call "Uncle" and "Aunt". To normal people, we're just an extended family that moved back to New Orleans. It wasn't a total lie. They just didn't know this family consisted of supernaturals.

My dad is kind of like a "King" here. I don't remember anything of how he came to be, as I was just an infant at the time. According to Hayley, this is what happened.

Basically, the vampire Marcel couldn't keep the witches under control. The young and powerful witch, Davina saw that Marcel only wanted to use her. Because some witches were out to kill her to finish a ritual, she trusted only a couple of other witches and planned to overthrow Marcel. The only problem in their way was none other than my father who wanted to take control of New Orleans once again. Klaus just wanted this witch thing over and done with. Since killing ruthlessly isn't on my Uncle Elijah's agenda, he made a deal with Davina that he and my father (much to his distaste) would help her with Marcel. In return, Klaus would be the new "king" and the witches could do what they want; they would be able to practice magic as they pleased.

When it came to a battle between Uncle Elijah, Klaus, Marcel and other vampires, it got ugly. Since my father thought of Marcel as a son, he gave him the option of leaving New Orleans and the witch situation to him. It was a reasonable offer since my father just kills to get what he wants. Marcel left, the witches rejoiced and all was happy.

Up until this point, I've been homeschooled because Hayley and Klaus were scared that something terrible may happen to me. Uncle Elijah agreed with them. Of course, they would never really admit that. Caroline and Aunt Rebekah didn't like this. When Caroline pointed out to Uncle Elijah that I would be lonely for the rest of my life, that's when he saw that I _was_ lonely. Around mid-summer, Caroline spoke about this again to Klaus and Hayley. She wanted me to experience high school and making new friends. Klaus argued about my safety to her. They bickered for a couple hours before I got sick of it. I used my vampire speed to run into the kitchen and told all five of them to stop. I told Klaus and Hayley that I _wanted _to go to high school. When I pointed out to them that if we were to keep this 'normal' family façade up, it'd look better if the people saw I was going to high school. Klaus and Hayley just looked at each other and they knew I was right. They gave in, finally.

So, here I am standing in front of the high school building. It loomed over me and it felt like it was going to swallow me whole. I thought twice about going in and wanted to run home to Klaus; to beg to get me back into homeschooling.

I took a deep breath and was about to go in when a blonde haired figure dashed to my side. I jumped and growled when I saw that it was just Caroline.

"You scared me, Caroline!"

She raised her eyebrow as if she was saying 'really?' and walked to stand in front of me, blocking me. Facing me, she placed each hand on my shoulders. "Are you ok? Remember, don't be afraid. First days are always tough." As she said that, two girls walked by and looked at me like I had ten heads.

"Oh, _that's _the new girl," scoffed the one girl. The other laughed with her and they both walked inside.

Caroline rolled her eyes at them and her attention was back to me, "And definitely do NOT listen to what other students say."

"Caroline, I'll be fine," I smiled. "I'll try not to let my temper get the best of me if they insult me." That's another thing about me. I inherited my father's temper. I wished that I didn't and I was more like Hayley.

Caroline was more like a mother to me than Hayley was. Unlike Hayley, she was there for me. Hayley was there for me only some of the time while she and Uncle Elijah did things together. Complicated, I know.

She hugged me close to her and she started to tear up. "Little Kali is finally going to school!"

Now, it was my time to roll my eyes. I hugged her back saying everything was going to be ok and she let me go. The bell rang for school to start and sighed.

_Well, here I go, _I thought. I opened the door and finally walked in.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Time Parent

A/N: I apologize for not getting this in sooner. I had an essay that was due and wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. I was also planning on writing some stories purely based on Klaroline. I had an idea for a one shot story – Christmas themed for the upcoming holidays! Tell me what you think about that below! And, thank you for reading! =) I'm also on tumblr.

xxangelicbowxx dot tumblr dot com.

aveave, lok1sgrl, Midnight349 – Thank you! I will do my best to make sure that you crave more! =)

klauroline4life – I will bear that in mind as I continue writing this. Thanks for your opinion =)

HolyBob – There's a little twist I have planned for the ending, which I think will make you very happy =)

Chapter 2: First Time Parents

I walked into the school and stopped to look around. Either side of the walls were filled with lockers. The hallways were clean and it looked nice. The school itself was nice, but nothing to marvel in awe at. Kids my own age were hurrying to get to their first class of the day, wanting to make a good impression on the first day.

Though the whole family and I had spoken about attending school before September, I didn't have my schedule and I knew I'd probably have to compel one of the office people to get me registered.

I sighed. I hated compelling. But, then again, it does have its perks.

I continued walking to the Main Office and saw only one woman behind the counter. Good. This would make compelling her easier. I entered the Main Office and she looked up from staring at the computer.

"Hello. May I help you?" she asked, smiling at me.

"Hi, I'm new in town and wanted to register here," I responded, smiling back at her.

"Oh! Welcome to New Orleans High School and welcome to the city! May I have your name so I can enter it into the school's system?"

"Kalina Mikaelson."

We went through the whole process of signing up. It took a few minutes to give her the necessary information needed. Then the moment came when I knew I was going to compel her.

"Do you have any documentation?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I don't."

She looked at me sternly. "I'm sorry I can't put you in unless you give me proof."

I reached into my bag, pretending to look for the necessary documentation and pulled out a blank paper. When I reached over the counter to give it to her, I took this chance to compel her.

As she looked at me, I stared into the iris of her eye. I could the feel the power of compulsion working just between her and myself. It was like hypnotism, the pull of her soul and mine almost joining.

"You have the documents needed," I persuaded her. I stopped the compulsion then and she looked at the paper.

"Oh, these will do just fine, dear," she said, smiling once more. She handed me my schedule, my locker number with its combination and some directions around the school. "Here is your schedule and welcome to your first day at school!"

Smiling back, I thanked her and walked out of the Main Office. I got to my locker and put some stuff in it. Looking at my schedule, I saw that I had History with a Mr. Harper.

I scoffed. Figures I'd have History first thing in the morning. I closed my locker heading for my history class, when I smelled something. Something…supernatural.

I sniffed the air once again trying to figure out what this supernatural thing was. Then, I figured out what it was.

Werewolf.

* * *

Caroline had just gotten home from seeing Kali off to school. Caroline had groaned inwardly when she saw what her stepdaughter was wearing. She made a note to go out later with Kali and get her some real and fashionable clothing.

Caroline went into the living room knowing full well that Klaus was there, probably drinking.

When she reached the living room, she wasn't surprised to see Klaus in there. Except she _was _surprised when she saw he wasn't drinking. And he was pacing back and forth. _Is he really worrying over Kali?_ Caroline wondered. Klaus looked like he was deep in thought, so Caroline decided to pull a Klausy move.

Caroline just leaned against the wall, waiting for him to realize that she was there.

"I know you're there, Caroline," he said, still walking back and forth. Damn him and his senses, she thought. She really hated it sometimes.

"Well, this is unusual for the great hybrid to be pacing back and forth," she smiled. "What's on your mind?"

Klaus continued to walk back and forth when Caroline walked up to him. She grabbed his hand gently, making him stop walking. She put a hand on his cheek, making him look into her eyes. "Nik, tell me what's on your mind before _I _go nuts."

She hated that even after 16 years, there were still some things he didn't tell her. She hated the fact that keeping those secrets from her was making him a little weary. But, she also knew that some of those secrets he kept were to keep her and Kali safe.

"She's not ready, love," he finally said. Caroline sighed. _Not this again_.

"Klaus…," she said slowly, picking her words carefully so that he doesn't get mad. "Are you sure this isn't just you?"

There was a little bit of a glare in his eyes. "What are you getting at, love?"

"I mean just that. Are you sure you just don't want to lose everyone in your family?"

Caroline knew she'd hit the spot because he gave a little scowl at her. Though Caroline knew he wouldn't hurt her, it was always in her best interest to be cautious. She was still the baby vampire and he was still the Original Hybrid, a thousand years older.

He let go of her hand and sat down on the couch. Caroline had to admit to herself, though. It was kind of cute how Klaus was being protective of his only daughter.

"Nik. Please stop worrying about Kali. She's going to be fine," she pleaded, walking around to face him. He looked up as she continued. "I've been to high school, Rebekah's been to high school…There's nothing to worry about."

"I raised her in this house, Caroline. How do I…" he couldn't finish. But, she knew what he was going to ask.

"You mean 'we' raised her. And you don't. As a first time parent, you—we have to just suck it up." It was silent for a few moments when Caroline got an idea. "How about this? When Kali comes home, we can take her out, do a little shopping, have dinner and she can tell us all about her first day at school. It'll be perfect parent-kid bonding!"

Klaus looked at her like she was crazy until finally he gave a little chuckle. "You know, even after 16 years, you are still so radiant when you get an idea," he said, still adoring how excited she can get.

"Speaking of ideas…," she paused, her voice starting to sound intimate. "While we wait for Kali, why don't you and I have a little fun? Kali will be home before you know it."

Klaus smirked. "Well…we haven't done _that_ in a long time."

Klaus grabbed Caroline and started carrying her up the stairs to their bedroom. They started to passionately kiss and shut the door when they reached their destination.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the Klaroline moment there! Somewhere down the road I will have a similar thing happen but with Elijah and Hayley. For now, I will keep the story on Kali's POV until I find a right time for Elijah and Hayley. Thanks for reading and please comment with your opinions! It helps me a whole lot if I have some outside world insight!


	3. Chapter 3 - Werewolf Surprise

AN: I apologize to my readers. I had a lot of school work and every time I found myself wanting to write more for this story, I came up blank. Good news is my semester at college is ending on Dec 19th, so please bear with me until that time. Bad news is this chapter is short.

I also wanted to write a few words on here (not sure if it's allowed) about Paul Walker. If you don't know him, he's one of the main actors in the Fast movies. He passed away this past weekend in a terrible car accident. I'm giving all my love and sympathy to his daughter, his family and friends. RIP Paul Walker. You were a great actor and you will be missed.

Anyway, without further ado, here is the third chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Werewolf Surprise

I followed the smell of this werewolf and noticed the smell got stronger when I was nearing my history class. Although what I didn't expect was to see someone standing outside the classroom.

Leaning against the wall of lockers was a tall young man wearing dark colors. He wore black jeans with a black leather jacket. Under the jacket, he wore a navy blue Henley shirt. He was wearing dark brown boots. It almost looked black from far away. His skin was of medium complexion; a light bronze color. His hair was dark, almost black.

Upon getting closer, I realized the werewolf was him. He took one look at me and smirked.

"Ahhh, I knew I smelled someone different. It's you," he said. His voice was like velvet. It wasn't high pitched, but then it was also not very deep either. His voice was soothing.

Looking at him, I narrowed my eyes. "Do I know you?" I asked. His eyes were like the blue ocean water at the shore.

"Nope," he replied. "But I know who you are. I also know that you and I are going to be _very_ close friends!" He said it in a sexy tone, while winking at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Uh-huh. Is that a fact?" I challenged him, crossing my arms above my chest. I didn't like his attitude. I especially didn't like the way he was looking at me. Almost like a predator, but his eyes showed that he was only messing around.

"Yup," was all he said back at me. This bastard was so full of himself. I couldn't believe he was a werewolf. Annoying and cocky to boot.

"Then, can I at least know your name if we're supposed to be 'close friends'?" I asked, hoping to get his name. My temper was about to kick in any moment now. I was not used to being dodged. I usually got whatever I wanted when I wanted it.

He took a step forward, closing the gap between him and myself. I was just up to his chest. He looked down at me, leaning close to my face.

"I think you'll find out soon enough."

Suddenly, he kissed me full on the mouth, pulling me closer to him. He pulled away just as quickly as he kissed me and started to walk away. He turned around facing towards me with a huge grin on his face.

Oh, that did it.

"What the HELL was that for," I demanded, wiping off my mouth. Who the hell does he think he is? Kissing me when we barely know each other!

"Catch-a-later, smoochigator," he teased.

He opened the door to the history class that he and I both have together. He saluted to me with his index and middle finger before going in. I silently groaned in annoyance.

This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4 - Could This Get More Awkward?

Chapter 4: Could This Day Get More Awkward?

I took a few breaths to calm myself before entering the class. The classroom had huge windows on the far wall. Students were in single-armed desks facing the white board.

Mr. Harper, I presumed, was at the whiteboard writing our homework assignments.

Mr. Harper was an elderly man. He was half bald and wore half-moon glasses. Aside from the baldness, he almost reminded me of Dumbledore from Harry Potter. He looked over to me.

"May I help you?" He asked me.

"Hi, I'm supposed to be in this class…" I said, reaching for my schedule. I noticed he was looking at me like he'd never seen me before. "I'm new," I bluntly explained.

He walked over to me and reached his hand out. "May I see your schedule?"

I nodded and handed him the paper. He looked at it and nodded, his eyes looking back at me. "Well, welcome uhh…." He looked down at my schedule again for my name.

"Kalina. You can just call me Kali."

"Welcome, Kali. Let's see where you can sit." His eyes looked to the class, skimming for an empty desk. He pointed to a desk behind a blonde haired boy. "Ah, you can sit behind this gentleman. What's your name, young man?"

The blonde haired boy looked sheepishly at the teacher. "Uh, Eric."

I looked at the students surrounding Eric and who do I find? The werewolf jerk who had kissed me just moments ago.

Mr. Harper motioned for me to sit so he could continue with the class. There was only about five minutes left.

I walked over to my seat and sat in it. My seat was directly diagonal from the werewolf. I looked over to see him smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes, giving the best angry glare I could give. He then started puckering his lips like he was going to kiss me. I groaned in disgust and looked away.

A few minutes went by and I could feel the Jerk staring at me. The bell rang, thank god. Mr. Harper dismissed us and I walked out of there as fast as I could, wanting to get to my next class. Which happened to be French, when I looked at my schedule again.

I got to my French class earlier than planned. Probably because I didn't want to encounter The Jerk again. My French teacher was female. She was young and had a kind smile as she looked at me.

"Hello! I'm Ms. Flannery, your French teacher. What's your name?" she asked, looking down at her clipboard.

"Oh, I wouldn't be in there. I just transferred in today!" I explained. I gave her my schedule and she wrote down my name on the bottom. She put a check mark there to show that I was present.

"Welcome, Kali! I hope you enjoy this class! Please, sit anywhere. That will be your seat until the second semester starts."

I looked at the empty classroom and decided I would sit somewhere in the middle. The desks were big tables that could fit two people and their books. I walked to one of the middle row desks and sat closest to the window. I was going to sigh in contentment when I saw someone walk in. It wasn't just anyone.

It was The Jerk.

Ms. Flannery asked for his name.

"James. James Ambrose." He eyes swept over the classroom and saw me. Our eyes met and he grinned like he was a trickster who had something up his sleeve.

James, huh? That was a name I'd always liked… I mentally kicked myself back into the present before I did or said anything stupid that he would make fun of me for.

"Sit anywhere. That will be your seat until the second semester starts," Ms. Flannery said. God, I wonder how many times she will have to say that today.

I focused my attention on James who was walking towards a seat in front of me. Then, like a light switch, I saw his eyes change—it meant he was going to do something else. I prepared myself to punch him in case he was going to kiss me again. Instead, he walked around to my desk.

No, no, no. Ugh, this was _not_ happening.

He sat in the chair next to me and got himself comfortable. I was trying, extremely hard, not to growl in annoyance.

Everyone in the new French class filed in quickly before the bell rang. Ms. Flannery passed around the clipboard to the whole class since she wanted to get a head start on the guidelines for the class and what will be explored through the whole year.

I caught James staring at me a couple times. Except, instead of being the cocky jerk he was, he was serious. And…it kind of made me wonder what he was thinking. The bell rang some minutes later and he turned to me.

"So, just wondering, what other classes do you have?"

"Why, so you can give me more surprise kisses?" I retorted, glaring at him. "I'm still pissed off by that, you know!"

He smiled. "Maybe."

I gathered my papers and started walking away. I turned around and put on the best wicked grin I could.

"Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see."

By the end of the day, it turned out that James was in 5 of the 8 classes I had. I sighed.

This was going to be a long school year.

* * *

The house was quiet when I arrived home later that afternoon from school. I figured Klaus was out and Caroline was off organizing her closet.

"Hello! I'm home from school!" I yelled to the inside of the house. I had hoped no one was home and I could just lay down to take a nice nap. First day of school was tough. I walked into the kitchen to get a blood bag. Maybe having some blood will get me energized.

That's when I heard Klaus and Caroline upstairs. They were on their way downstairs to the kitchen. I could tell something was up when they walked in, but I didn't know what. I put away the blood bag, deciding I'll just have some later.

"How was your first day of school? Anything to tell me?" Caroline asked, excited to hear what my first day had to offer.

"Uhm, It was…ok," I simply said, looking at how disheveled Caroline's clothes were. Her hair was messy, too. I looked Klaus over and saw the same results.

They both looked at me with a what-are-you-looking-at expression.

That's when it dawned on me.

"Oh, HELL, no! Please, tell me for the love of god that you two weren't doing what I think you were doing!" I exclaimed. The look they gave each other was all I needed.

"Ugh. Ugh! _Ugh!_" I walked to the stairs as fast as I could. I needed to get that mental image out of my head as soon as possible. I went to my room and before closing it, I answered their question.

"School was good, except for the fact that some werewolf jerk kissed me without my permission. And it also turns out that he's in 5 of my classes. So, there ya go. My first day!" I'd said it with heavy sarcasm.

I knew what I'd said probably caught them off guard and closed the door. I locked it since I knew one of them (Klaus, most likely) would barge in and start interrogating me about the werewolf and set him straight for kissing his daughter. Right now, I still had that mental image and wanted that completely _gone _before I spoke to either of them again. Walking over to my stereo I put on some gothic rock and blasted it in my room.

A/N: Next chapter will be a flashback to when Kali was born. The chapter after that will be Christmas related. =) Hope you guys enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hehe, sorry! I lied! Here is Chapter 5, continuing from the 4th chapter. I couldn't leave you guys hanging about what will happen next. Chapter 7 will be the flashback and then hopefully chapter 8 will be the Christmas themed chapter. =) Enjoy!

Chapter 5:

Klaus pounded on my door, threatening to knock it down by force. Honestly, I don't know why he didn't just do it. Caroline was immediately at his side, defending me. I listened as Klaus and Caroline argued outside my door. Caroline was yelling at Klaus to leave me alone.

"I need to know who this werewolf is, Caroline!"

"Why, so you can revert back to your old ways and hunt him down? To kill him?" she countered. I could just picture her in his face, glaring at him and ready to threaten him if he went out and killed James.

"Leave her alone," she continued. "When she wants to talk to us about it, she will."

Klaus ignored that. "Kalina Mikaelson, open the door this instant!"

When I didn't open the door, he continued in a harsh voice. "Did he do anything else to you? Did he hurt you?"

So much for getting some rest listening to music. I turned it off and went to my door. I stood there without opening it.

"No," I replied, talking through the door.

The next thing I heard was Elijah's voice.

"What is going on here?" he demanded. I heard heels on the wood floor. Rebekah.

I sighed. Opening the door, all four faces looked at me. Klaus was the closest to me as he was the one who was at my door. He watched as Elijah stepped forward toward me, concern etched in his face.

"Kali? You want to explain what's going here?" Elijah asked. I never minded telling him what was going on. I knew he was nothing like my father, never acting on impulse.

I sighed again. "There was a werewolf at school."

Elijah looked over at his brother. "Niklaus, I don't see what the problem is here."

Klaus just seethed with anger and then looked to me. His eyes were showing that he was just being a protective father. "Kali," he said, in a calm voice. "Tell him what else happened."

"This werewolf kissed me without my permission."

Elijah let out a huge sigh. "I see. Well, we can't have that."

"Please, tell me you kicked the little bastard," Rebekah said. "Preferably in the—"

"Rebekah," Elijah said, cutting her off. He looked at her, giving a warning. "I will go to find out who this werewolf is."

"Wait, what will you do once you find him?" I asked, alarmed that he was going to do something. I needed to know what he was going to do.

"I'm going to have a little chat with him about how to behave properly…especially to a young woman."

Klaus looked at him and an evil-like grin formed on his face. "Well, if you're going, then I'm going, too. As her father."

"Uncle Elijah, please make sure my father doesn't kill him," I pleaded. Just because James had kissed me without asking me, doesn't mean he needed to die.

"Of course, Kali," he promised. "Do you know his name?"

"No," I lied. I kept it from them. The longer they didn't know his name, the longer it would take to find him.

But, there was no need.

Someone knocked on the door.

Elijah ran to the door using vampire speed. I heard the door open.

"Hi, I was wondering if Kalina was here."

I recognized the voice. James.

Klaus stiffened when he smelled the air coming in. He was smelling James's scent and the fact that he was a werewolf. He dashed to the door and then I heard a thud.

I immediately went down also using my super speed and saw that Klaus had James against the wall, holding him by his throat.

"Klaus!" I yelled. "Let him go!"

Klaus growled in defiance and I knew what I'd said to him was an order. And, Klaus hated getting orders from someone else.

Elijah quickly pulled Klaus off from James, but didn't throw him against a wall. Klaus instinctively stood in front of me, protecting me.

"Niklaus…" he warned. Turning his attention to James, he started speaking. "I apologize for my brother's behavior. You must have a good reason for being here."

James didn't need to recuperate from being held by the throat due to him being a werewolf. He nodded. "Looks like another apology is in order," he said. His eyes looked to me and then back at Klaus.

"I assume you're Kalina's father, the Original Hybrid. And I'm also assuming she told you about me kissing her."

Then, he did something completely unexpected.

He knelt down to the ground, head bowed.

"I apologize for kissing her without her permission. It was very rude of me and there is no excuse for it. I will do…anything to make up for it. Anything at all."

I could tell Klaus was having an internal battle. Should he kill him on the spot or should he let him live?

Klaus looked back at me, to Caroline who had somehow gotten to his side. He looked back to James.

"I will not kill you, boy," he finally said. Caroline, Elijah and myself gave a sigh of relief. But then we stiffened when he continued, "But, you _can_ do one thing for me."

James looked up at him, relief and then confusion in his face. "What can I do, sir?"

Klaus gave an evil grin.

"You can be Kalina's bodyguard," he smirked.

I think my heart skipped a couple beats.


	6. Chapter 6 - Anger and Secrets

A/N: Hey all. So sorry I uploaded this so late. I had a timeline planned for each chapter I had, one of which was Christmas themed. I had planned on uploading that one on Christmas Day but obviously that isn't happening soooo…it will be a very late Christmas present from me to you. The flashback chapter will also not be uploaded any time soon, as well. But you WILL get to read it. I promise.

Chapter 6:

We all looked at Klaus with eyes wide open. Neither of us expected this. And I knew what each of us was thinking: We'd thought that Klaus would have compelled James to kill himself. Instead, Klaus makes James my bodyguard. A _bodyguard_. Really?

"What?" I exclaimed, astonished and still trying to wrap my head around it.

I looked to Caroline. "Klaus is kidding, right? Please, tell me he is."

She looked at me with the I-wish-I-knew face. At that moment, I was just so overwhelmed by everything that day that I just walked up the stairs to go back to my room. For privacy. To think. I was just so angry! Before this, I didn't have any need for a bodyguard because I was always on the mansion's property. I was always under Elijah's, Caroline's or Rebekah's watch.

I'd almost reached the top of the staircase when Klaus called to me.

"And where do you think you are off to, sweetheart?"

I'd had it. I didn't care if James was there to see any of this. I mean, what's the point of hiding it when he's going to be beside me almost every day from now on?

I dashed to stand in front of Klaus, all my emotions coming out at once.

"Where am I off to? Oh. Let's see," I stopped, pausing for dramatic effect. Elijah, Rebekah and Caroline all knew what was going to happen.

I continued, taking a step forward towards him.

"_I'm_ off to my room where I can _quietly _rest and think about the future days I'm going to endure being babysat by a freaking werewolf bodyguard!" I took another step forward, my face looking up at him. "Klaus, I'm _not_ a baby anymore. I don't _need_ to be watched! I can take perfect care of myself!"

I knew what I'd said would piss him off. But, he didn't do what I thought he was going to do. Instead, he was just deadly calm as he looked into my eyes. I looked into Klaus's eyes and saw anger. Did I also see some pity?

Klaus grabbed both of my arms tightly and then said, "Kali, we will talk about this later. Why don't you show your new bodyguard around?" As he said that, he released his hold on me and swept one arm in front, gesturing to the rest of the mansion.

I growled in annoyance and looked over to James.

"Come on. The sooner I show you around, the sooner I get my privacy," I grumbled, stalking towards the living room. Before we left the front area, Klaus called out to James and said that his hours would start tomorrow.

* * *

KLAUS POV

Klaus walked into his private library where he usually did his business as King. This room had been spelled by Davina so no one could hear a conversation going on. A bottle of alcohol was sitting on a table next to his chair. A glass sat beside the bottle. He picked up the bottle and poured himself a glass.

He sat down in the chair and let out a heavy sigh. As he stared out the window, he thought of his daughter. Why was Kali so difficult? Couldn't she see that she meant so much to him? That he was only trying to protect her? Isn't that what a father is supposed to do? Family meant so much to him…

He felt Elijah's presence.

"What is it, Elijah?"

"Are you mad, brother?" Elijah demanded. "Why let that young werewolf protect your daughter?"

"It helps me keep an eye on him," was all that Klaus replied.

Elijah closed the door and came to stand in front of Klaus. He narrowed his eyes at him.

"What are you keeping from me, Niklaus? What is your current scheme now?"

Klaus just looked up at Elijah, silent. Should he reveal to Elijah why he got so protective when he heard of the werewolf?

"Niklaus…please. Tell me."

Klaus sighed heavily again. He stood up and took a sip out of his glass. "Elijah. What I am about to reveal to you has to remain a secret between you and me. The girls, excluding Hayley, must not know about this."

"Hayley knows what you are about to tell me?"

"Yes."

And then Klaus told Elijah one of his many secrets…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

After showing James the rooms of the house, excluding my secret room that Klaus had built for me, we went outside behind the house and sat at a wooden table that had long benches on either side. I sat on one side while he went to sit on the other.

Facing away from him, I crossed my arms. I could tell he was looking at me.

"So. That's the living quarters of the Princess of New Orleans, huh?" James asked. He had been annoying me, asking me questions about my interests. I didn't feel like talking about them to someone I just met, so I just ignored what he asked. To top it off, I was tired.

"Are you just going to ignore every question I ask you?"

I still didn't answer him.

"How am I supposed to protect you if you don't even talk to me? Not even to tell me what you like and don't like," he pressed on.

I groaned, finally giving in and turned to look at him. "Asking me questions like 'What's your favorite color?' or 'What's your favorite food?' is not a bodyguard trying to protect me."

James snickered. "So what am I doing wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…what does it seem like I'm doing?"

"It sounds like you're just a bodyguard trying to _get _with me."

James just smiled. It's not even a full day and I already hated that smile. It made me feel queasy. I wasn't sure if it was a good queasy or a bad queasy.

I looked at the time on my phone. It was almost five.

"Don't you have anything else to do besides annoy the hell out of me? Why don't you like…go howl at the moon," I suggested, trying to get him to stop staring at me.

He smirked at me, "Ok, Little Miss Hybrid."

He immediately got up from the bench, making me prepare for what he was about to do next. He walked around to meet me. The way he looked, so serious and almost brooding, made me get butterflies in my stomach. He continued in a serious tone, "Unlike you, I have to get ready for tonight. And I probably _will_ be howling at the moon."

It looked like he was going to leave me at that but, instead, got down to my eye level. He held my chin up to look at his face once more and gave me a warning, "Don't go out tonight".

Without giving me a chance to say anything, he was gone.

I didn't know why, but my heart squeezed a little bit at the realization of what I had just said. Being a werewolf was difficult. It was different for me since I can transform at will. Every month at the full moon, werewolves transformed and it was a painful thing to endure. And, tonight? It was a full moon.

* * *

_I was running fast in the Bayou. I looked to my side and saw a wolf. The wolf had a white face and then colors of light grey started shading from the face out towards the body. Different parts of the wolf's fur was shading from light grey. The light grey areas paled out to white on the legs. The tail was big and bushy. The wolf was beautiful and so…..me. _

_The wolf ran beside me and we both suddenly stopped at the edge of a cliff. The wolf howled and I saw a big full moon. _

I woke up in my bed, the alarm on my phone screaming. I turned off the alarm and sat in bed, confused. I was wondering what that dream was when the door opened and Caroline came through.

"I'm up!" I groaned.

Caroline smiled and immediately went to my closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm picking out what you are wearing today. Your fashion sense yesterday was _so_ off. No way is my daughter going to wear something as dreadful as _that_ again."

I rolled my eyes.

"Is Klaus here? There's something I need to ask him about before heading out to school."

Caroline looked at me and saw that I was serious.

"Of course he's here. He's in his usual spot. Why? What is it?"

"Oh, it was just a dream I had. Probably nothing big, but I want to make sure."

Caroline just looked at me before going through my closet again. "Anything I can help with?"

I thought about it before answering. "Probably not. I think this one should be between father and daughter."

Caroline looked over her shoulder while holding some clothes in her hand. "Alright. And, here you go."

She threw me some maroon colored jeggings and threw a long black shirt. The shirt had a leopard on it, opening its mouth baring the teeth. Then she went on her knees and picked out black leather high heels.

"Caroline! I can't wear that! I might do something stupid and fall over!"

She grinned, teasing me. "Well, I'm sure your bodyguard would love to catch you!"

I groaned. "You just _had_ to remind me…"

Caroline sat down next to me. "I think it's good that you're asking your father for help." She leaned in closer to my ear and whispered. "He needs more interaction in that department!"

From the stairs, Klaus yelled out to Caroline. "I heard that!"

We just looked at each other and giggled. The wonders of supernatural hearing.

Klaus walked through my door and his eyes looked over the clothes Caroline laid out on the bed.

"Caroline...,"he said, pausing before he continued. "You're putting _that_ on our daughter?"

"Oh, stop with that look. She's not always going to be a child, you know," she rolled her eyes.

He gave a little growl and then looked to me. "There was something you wanted to speak to me about?"

I cleared my throat, looking at Caroline. Caroline hugged me and kissed my head before leaving to go to her work. Which was at a recording studio not far from here. She was a singer and was offered a job at a pub in the city.

"Yeah. I had this weird dream about a wolf that was running beside me. I was wondering if that meant anything."

He looked at me before taking a deep breath. "It does mean something, but I think Hayley is the one you should go to. It's your inner wolf. I've never had much experience with that."

I nodded. "Alright. Thanks."

"I'll ask Elijah to talk to her. Hopefully, she can come over soon and talk to you about that."

Without another word, Klaus left to let me get dressed for school. And then I was all happy when the doorbell rang.

I'd forgotten about James being my bodyguard.


End file.
